


A Sprinkle of Glitter and a Dash of Confidence

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gay Pride, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Morgana is at Arthur's side to lend him the strength he needs, and give him a sisterly nudge.





	A Sprinkle of Glitter and a Dash of Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago for Camelot Drabble. I'm glad I'm getting it up before Pride month is over.

"I can't do this." Arthur waved the makeup brush away from his face and cringed as Morgana frowned at him.

"It was your idea."

Arthur sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's a bad idea, 'Gana."

She set the brush down and set her hand on her brother's shoulder. "No, it's not. It's a splendid idea and if you don't do this now when you say you will, you'll never be able to. Father will crush you and remake you into a perfect copy of him. You'll be as miserable as he is."

Arthur looked into her eyes, beaming with pride for him, her annoying younger brother, the bane of her existence. He took a deep breath. "You're right. Okay. I  _ can _ do this. Finish it, 'Gana. We have a Pride Parade to go to and I need rainbows and sparkly make-up so I can really make a splash for my coming out."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
